


Ghost Hunting

by rpickman



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Childhood Friends, Coming In Pants, F/M, Frottage, Ghost Hunting, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, guy's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: Becky drags Carlos away from a Halloween party for some late-night ghost hunting at the university's library. Turns out ghosts aren't the things going bump in the night...





	Ghost Hunting

As the party bustled around him, Carlos Garcia adjusted the plastic fangs in his mouth and hoped that the fake blood on his lips hadn’t smeared too badly. As he smoothed and adjusted his cape he snuck glances at the girl across the room. She was exactly the type that Steve had told him he should approach: a cute, perky looking gothess dressed as a slutty vampire. Her breasts were equally perky, accentuated by her tight top, and she had long legs covered in fishnet stockings. She seemed to be people-watching, sipping at a red solo cup and bobbing her head in time to the music that throbbed through the room. 

Despite Steve’s coaching, Carlos wasn’t feeling particularly confident in his ‘game’ right now. Steve had a kind of slightly sleazy but unthreatening confidence that women seemed to love, not to mention the physique of a competitive swimmer (for the simple reason that he was one). Steve was already across the room chatting up a pair of girls dressed as police officers (albeit, police officers who seemed to be missing half their uniforms). He was dressed as Aquaman, which just meant he was wearing a speedo and carrying a gold-painted , plastic trident, and clearly he was going to be getting a lot closer to one or both of those girls tonight. 

Carlos, in comparison, was nothing to write home about. He wasn’t ugly by any means, mainly just aggressively plain-looking and unmemorable. People tended to forget that he was in the room if he didn’t remember to cough from time-to-time to remind them. He and Steve had been roommates since freshman year and now, a year-and-a-half later, Steve had made it his personal quest to get Carlos laid. Steve loved being a wingman even more than he loved seducing women himself and Carlos had become his white whale. 

Carlos steadied his breathing and took a gulp of punch from his own solo cup, wincing at the vodka mixed into the drink, to try and gather some courage. He recited the pickup line Steve had suggested like a mantra, trying to get it straight in his head. Steve had planned everything out: the costume, the type of girl to approach and the pickup line to use. According to him, the plan was foolproof. 

Carlos wasn’t so sure. 

He slipped through the knots of chattering students towards the goth girl, careful to avoid letting his cape getting caught or snagged in the crowd. He clenched his jaws on his plastic fangs and slipped into the small, clear space around the edge of the room. As he approached the girl looked up, still sipping at her plastic cup, one eyebrow arched expectantly as he leaned awkwardly against the wall next to her. She eyeballed his cheap vampire costume, waiting for him to make the first move. 

Carlos took another drink and, before he could collapse from embarrassment, he leaned slightly towards her and mumbled something unintelligible through a mouthful of plastic. 

“What?” the girl leaned closer, trying to hear him over the sound of the party all around them. 

Carlos blushed furiously and yanked his fangs out. Part of him wanted to just abort and vanish back into the crowd, but the warm buzz of the vodka in his drink was pushing him to keep going. Alcohol won, although not without consequences. “Who’s going to suck...I mean should I suck? Fuck.” 

“Want to try again, dude?”

“Uh...I was trying to say...who’s going to suck who?” The girl was staring at him, trying to decide how to react. The alcohol apparently thought that this meant she hadn’t understood what he was trying to say, “Because...because we’re both vampires. We, we both suck blood. Or like...other stuff.” 

“Wow.” The goth girl gave him a look of half amusement, half pity. “Oh man. Where’d you get a line like that?”

“Sorry, that was lame.” Carlos hung his head, face burning with embarrassment. “My buddy Steve thought it’d be a good introduction.” 

The girl followed his gesture to see Steve, who was somehow now talking to three girls dressed in police costumes. She let out an impressed whistle. “Yeah, I wouldn’t take pickup advice from someone who looks like that. That’s a guy who hasn’t had to work for pussy a day in his life.” 

“Tell me about it,” Steve was a fun guy but the cavalcade of girls he brought to their room was an annoyance. “Look, I’m really sorry to bother you.” 

“It’s okay, dude,” The goth girl’s smile set Carlo’s heart beating a bit faster, “If it helps, I’m not interested in guys. So you never had a chance to begin with.” 

Carlos laughed, “I suppose that does soften the blow a bit. Well, hop-”

“Carlos! There you are!”

The familiar voice cut through the din of the party and Carlos turned to see his friend, Becky Winslow. The two had known each other since middle school and both ended up at the local university together as well.

Becky was about half a foot shorter than he was, with light brown skin, dark hair and large brown eyes. She was currently wearing a Velma costume: a tight orange turtleneck, a red miniskirt and knee-high orange socks. The thick-framed glasses were her own, and her short hair was the right colors but instead of a neat bob, it was a mass of curls. 

Becky was normally a loose-fitting, jacket-and-sweatpants kind of girl so Carlos was surprised to see how form-fitting her turtleneck was and how little her miniskirt covered. He’d been to the beach with her, so he knew she had an impressive figure but he was so used to seeing it wrapped in layers of rumpled earth tones that the sight of her dressed like this was a shock. 

“Oh...uh. Hi Becky!” He gestured lamely to the goth girl next to him, “This is…”

He trailed off, realizing he hadn’t her name at all. The girl grinned at him wickedly, absolutely refusing to help him out. Fortunately, Becky didn’t seem to notice. 

“Oh, hi there.” She muttered, not meeting the other girl’s eyes. Becky wasn’t one for socialization outside of her small circle of friends and a few online communities that shared her interests. “You don’t mind if I borrow Carlos right?” 

“Not at all.” The still-unnamed goth girl eyed Becky’s outfit appreciatively and winked at Carlos as Becky grabbed him by the hand, “He’s all yours.” 

As Becky pulled Carlos through the party he drained the dregs of his cup and tossed it into an overflowing trash can by the door of the frat house. Becky led him outside and the two of them emerged into the chilly October night together. It wasn’t currently raining but everything was still coated in a clammy layer of dampness. The deep, pounding bass of the music resonated through the walls and the muffled sounds of the party could be dimly heard as well.

As Becky started tugging him towards the main campus, Carlos tugged back to slow her down. He knew that Becky could get a little single-minded and often took his participation in her current scheme as a foregone conclusion. “Hold on, what’s up?” 

“We’re going to the library.” Becky gave him a frustrated look, as though this were more than enough explanation. 

“And why are we going to the library?”

“It’s Halloween.” 

“Okay, Becky.” Carlos gave her a stern look, “I need you to start over. What’s up?”

Becky let out an exaggerated groan of annoyance, a sound she made whenever someone wasn’t keeping up with her and crossed her arms under her breasts. As she glared up at him he noticed that she had a strap slung over one shoulder, holding a fancy-looking camera. 

“We’re looking for ghosts, obviously.”

“Oh, are we?” That actually did explain a lot. Becky was an avid believer in the supernatural and a long-time ghost-hunter. In fact, she was so thorough that she had already investigated and dismissed any local supernatural hot-spots. It’d been several years since she had dragged him along on one of her expeditions.

“I was doing some research into the campus and found out the library used to be a converted Civil War hospital. A few weeks ago I set up some EVP mics to record overnight.” 

“Fuck, Becky. I’ve told you before, you can’t just plant recording devices wherever you want!” 

Becky just shrugged, ignoring Carlos’ protests as usual. “Anyway, several of the mics picked up possible spirit activity. I figure the best time to capture evidence will be on Halloween, because of the increased astral vibrations.” 

Having provided all the explanation she apparently felt was warranted, Becky snagged Carlos by the hand again and started to tow him across the damp grass towards the South side of campus. Carlos didn’t bother putting up a fight, as it never did any good when Becky got it into her head to go on a ghost-hunting mission. He wasn’t particularly into the paranormal but Becky took it for granted that her interests were his as well. 

It was just as well that he allowed himself to be carried along on her weird little adventures. When Becky was in one of her investigative moods she gave little thought to things like trespassing, structural integrity or breaking and entering laws. Maybe she insisted on bringing Carlos along because she knew that she’d need someone to keep her in check, or at least help get her out of any hole she happens to fall down? 

The two approached the library, which Carlos had to admit did look like a likely place for ghosts. It had old fashioned Victorian Gothic architecture and the electrical system was notoriously unreliable, causing the lights in several of the windows to flicker ominously as they approached. 

“So, are we really going to have time for this?” Carlos asked as Becky pulled them towards a side entrance. “Doesn’t it close in about 15 minutes?”

“Yeah,” Becky paused at the door and peeked through the window. The student worker at the desk was stacking a pile of books, their back turned to this entrance. Becky took his arm and pulled him through the door and quickly led him towards the back of the lobby, out of sight of the desk attendant. “We can lay low until closing. It’ll be easier once everyone leaves for the night.”

“Becky…” Carlos heaved a heavy sigh but he had been expecting something like this, so he wasn’t particularly taken aback. He decided not to argue. “Fine...but we better not get caught.” 

Becky led him to a maze of shelves in the back where they could easily avoid being found by any wandering students or librarians. He leaned against a shelf and brushed drops of water off the edge of his cape. Becky was alert, peering around the corner of a bookshelf with the alert posture of a military lookout. The two of them waited in silence for a while, listening to the announcements of the library closing and waiting out the clock. Carlos fidgeted with his cape and wished he had charged his phone. A lot of Becky’s expeditions involved waiting for long periods of time for absolutely nothing to happen. 

Desperate for something to do he tried some small talk. “That’s...uh...that’s a good sexy Velma costume.”

“Sexy?” Becky looked over her shoulder at him. “No, I don’t do those. I just found this one in my closet. It’s from a few years ago but it still fits okay.”

As she checked around the corner again, Carlos eyed her costume again. He did remember that she had dressed up as Velma for a few years back in high school. That must have been before she came into her full figure: now the skirt barely covered her rounded ass and the turtleneck was stretched tightly over her breasts. 

He pulled his eyes away and tried to change the subject. “So, I think I did hear that there was supposed to be some kind of ghost called the Gray Lady in the library. Is that what you’re looking for?” 

Becky hmmphed disdainfully. “Definitely not. Every old building is supposed to have a Gray Lady. It’s like ghost-hunting 101...if you hear anyone talking about the Gray Lady they’re full of bullshit.”

“Oh really?” 

“Yeah,” Becky didn’t seem to catch his sarcastic tone. “But I did some more digging on its history and down in the basement was a tuberculosis ward which had over 300 casualties in 12 years. That’s a lot of potential negative energy accumulated.” 

Carlos zoned out as Becky nattered on about spiritual vibrations and psychic manifestations. It was about 20 minutes after closing when the main lights clicked off, throwing the entire building into stark shadows. The secondary lights provided enough illumination to navigate the shelves but the effect was still unsettling. 

“Okay, we’ll give it five minutes,” Becky nodded in satisfaction “Then we should be able to get down to the basement. We’ll want to be careful though, might still be some staff around.”

“Great,” Carlos muttered, “Look, Becky, I’m dressed like a cartoon vampire, okay? We can’t stay here all night.” 

“Fine, the increased vibrational energy will peak at midnight anyway. We can go back if we don’t find anything by then.” 

Carlos checked his phone: it was approaching 10:30 PM. Another hour and a half shouldn’t be a problem. He wasn’t particularly interested in heading back to the party and Steve was probably already back at their dorm with one or more girls anyway. Killing some time with Becky was at least a bit more interesting than wandering around campus in a cheap vampire costume. 

After waiting in their hiding place for a few more minutes the two skulked through the empty shelves. Occasionally Becky would stop and take pictures of a few seemingly-random corners, check her camera for something and shake her head in dissatisfaction. Eventually, she led Carlos down to the basement, a maze of off-white concrete walls housing meeting rooms, sorting rooms and archival areas.

Becky seemed to know exactly where she was going and led him to a hallway towards the Eastern side of the building. She peered down the hallway, where a single row of fluorescent lights flickered intermittently. 

“We’re almost there.” She snapped a few photos of the hallway, fiddled with the settings on her camera and snapped a few more. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. I set up a recorder in that conference room,” Becky indicated a room down the end of the hall, its door slightly open. She fiddled with the camera a bit more. “The EVP recorder picked up the sound of rattling furniture, which may be an indication of poltergeist activity. And when I recovered it this morning, I found damp patches on the table. Probably ectoplasm.” 

“Of course.” Carlos rolled his eyes.

“Come on.”

Becky crept down the hallway and Carlos followed after her. He had to admit that the place was a little bit creepy: the buzzing hum and flickering of the lights put his nerves on edge. But he tried to keep any sign of his nervousness from showing and followed along after Becky. 

And then he heard it. 

The sound was a soft, rhythmic thumping. He could not immediately identify the noise, but it was unmistakable. Becky looked over her shoulder back at him, eyes wide. She heard it too. 

They both instinctively slowed down, creeping silently towards the door. It was clear that the noise was coming from inside and as they approached Carlos could see some kind of shifting pattern of light playing out from inside. 

Carlos’ heart began to hammer in his chest as he faintly made out the sound of heavy breathing. This was insane. He’d occasionally seen weird stuff while exploring abandoned hospitals or old theaters with Becky, but this felt different. He considered grabbing Becky’s shoulder and running but there was no way she would leave and he didn’t want her to face this alone. 

Becky knelt by the door and leaned forward to slowly peer through the cracked doorway. Her eyes were wide and Carlos could see the strange lights playing on the lenses of her glasses. Carlos bit his lip nervously but finally gathered the courage to lean over Becky and peer through the door himself. 

The rhythmic thumping was the sound of a slightly wobbly table rocking back and forth, causing its uneven legs to bounce against the carpeted floor. The light came from a tablet balanced on the table, playing a video. It was hard to make out the precise details from this distance but it looked like a blond woman going to town on a pair of monstrously oversized cocks. The tablet seemed to be muted so if there was any further context, it was unavailable. 

A woman stood in the room, from her age and outfit she was probably a librarian. She had wavy, dirty-blond hair that spilled over her white blouse. The buttons of her blouse were undone and she was massaging her breasts through a lacy black bra. He could see she was wearing a matching pair of black panties because her dark blue skirt was hiked down around her knees and her legs were spread as far apart as this would allow. 

With her eyes glued on the tablet, she was rubbing the front of her panties against the corner of the table.

Carlos’ heart was pounding in his ears and he could feel a matching throb in his crotch as his dick swelled, pressing uncomfortably against his pants. The woman’s breathing became heavier as she pressed harder against the edge of the table. She rose up on her tip-toes, putting more of her weight against the rounded wooden corner. He could hear her letting out soft, tiny whimpers as she picked up the tempo of her movements. 

He suddenly remembered that he wasn’t alone and looked down at Becky. At some point, she had turned her head and was no longer staring through the slightly open doorway. She was looking directly at his waist, her mouth slightly open in surprise. 

Steve had a girl over more nights than not and this meant that Carlos didn’t have a lot of alone time in their small dorm room. It had been almost a week since he last jacked off and so the scene inside the room had gotten him as hard as a rock, his dick pressed cartoonishly against the front of his pants. 

Before Carlos could say or do anything, Becky glanced up at him and met his eyes. Her eyes went wide in surprise and embarrassment and Carlos was sure he looked the same. His face felt hot and he opened his mouth to try and say something but no words came out. As his eyes were locked with Becky’s he could hear the woman let out a shivering, orgasmic gasp as she climaxed. 

Becky spoke first, in a hoarse whisper, “We...we should get moving.”

“Y-yeah,” Carlos swallowed nervously. “Yeah, let’s go.” 

The two crept backwards down the hallway, taking a turn to put some distance between them and the librarian’s room. Becky stopped at a water fountain and took a few gulps of cold water. Carlos leaned against a wall, waiting wordlessly while she finished. 

When she turned he thought he saw her eyes briefly snap down to his waist before she met his eyes. Embarrassment had already withered his erection and he had been trying to think of a way to apologize or some joke he could crack to diffuse the tension. 

“The second location is just around the corner,” Becky piped up before he could say anything. “Let’s get going.”

“Oh...sure, sure.” Apparently, they were just going to pretend nothing had happened. That was probably for the best.

Becky turned away, fiddling with her camera again and trotted down the hall. Their destination was what looked like a staff break room of some kind: a small little room with a tiny kitchenette, a break table and a long, cushioned couch. Becky walks around the room, snapping pictures of every corner of the room. She seemed to be more thorough than strictly necessary, even opening cabinets and a small pantry closet full of paper towels, instant coffee packets and styrofoam cups. 

“So...what’s the story here?” Carlos decided to break the silence. “More...I mean, is it like poltergeists?” 

“Four days ago at around this time, the EVP recorder caught what definitely sounded like human voices.” Becky was still preoccupied with taking more photos “There were also distinct moaning noises. I think it’s the sound of patients from the tuberculosis ward.” 

“Spooky.” 

“Ghosts can’t hurt you,” Becky’s tone was exasperated, which was kind of a relief after the prior awkwardness. “Don’t be a wuss. We should turn off the lights to get a better look at-”

Becky trailed off, an alarmed look on her face. Carlos was about to ask what was wrong but she raised a finger to her lips and silenced him. That’s when he heard it...the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The sound of a muffled giggle echoed down the hallway. 

“Hey, no tickling!” The voice was feminine and sparkled with laughter.

“You like it.” This voice was masculine, husky. There was another giggle. 

The voices were coming from right outside, there was no way they could dart into the hallway without being seen. Becky grabbed Carlos by the hand and opened up the pantry, pushing him inside and closing them both in. 

The pantry was not quite as large as a normal closet and was occupied by a cheap metal shelving unit. Carlos tried to push himself as far back as possible but even then there was barely enough for him and Becky to squeeze inside. The shelves were digging into his shoulders and ribs as Becky pushed her back against him. The pantry had a slatted door, allowing them both to see through into the break room. 

They had hidden just in time: the break room door opened and a man and woman entered. Carlos was pretty sure the man was his Creative Writing professor from a couple of semesters back: a middle-aged white man in admittedly decent shape for his age and brown hair with a streak of gray on both temples. The woman was much younger, likely a student, a long-haired blonde dressed as Catwoman, her shiny black nylon costume tightly hugging every curve. 

The two had their lips locked together, making muffled noises of pleasure as they kissed and sucked at each other’s lips and tongue. The man’s hands ran down the young woman’s back and he gripped her ass, squeezing it tightly through the fabric of the costume. The young woman was running her fingers through his neatly trimmed hair and pressed herself harder against him. 

After what felt like hours the two separated, breathing heavily. The young woman stroked his chin and let out a throaty purr, rolling her r’s. “Ohh, Professor Roberts...is it time for my oral exam.”

“Samantha…,” Prof. Roberts let out an exasperated sigh, “Using cliches like that are the reason why you’re failing my class.”

Samantha smirked up at Prof. Roberts as she rubbed a hand across the front of his pants, locating his zipper and very slowly pulling it down, “Well, if I wasn’t failing then we would never have hooked up, would we?” 

“I suppose you’re right.”

“Then no complaints about my dirty talk.” Samantha gently pushed the professor into a sitting position on the couch and knelt in front of him. She unbuckled his belt, revealing the bulge of his erection contained only by his white briefs. Samantha rubbed her cheek against it, planting kisses on the fabric of his underwear. 

Carlos was starting to feel very warm inside the pantry. 

As he watched through the slats he struggled to keep his breathing steady and he was acutely aware of the warmth of Becky’s back pressed against him. The pants of his vampire costume were faux-silk, cheap and paper-thin, and he could feel the heat of Becky’s bare thighs against his legs and the softness of her ass pressed against his waist, barely covered by her too-small miniskirt. 

He could feel his dick stirring and bit his lip to try and distract his body. As Samantha pulled Prof. Robert's cock out of his pants Carlos closed his eyes to try and keep himself under control. Eyes tightly shut, he tried to find something else to think about, anything other than the scene playing out just beyond the pantry door. 

Carlos could hear Prof. Roberts let out a long, satisfied sigh of enjoyment. 

He could hear the moist, eager sounds of Samantha sliding her lips up and down the professor’s cock. 

He could feel Becky shift her position, rubbing against his waist. He could even feel the fabric of her skirt bunching up against his waist, pressing the warm skin of her upper thighs against the thin fabric of his pants. 

If anything, keeping his eyes closed seemed to be making things harder, both literally and figuratively. He gave in and looked: Samantha had stripped out of the top of her costume, baring her large breasts, and was lovingly running her tongue up and down the length of the professor’s cock. She held his cock steady with one hand, stroking the tip gently, while the other had slipped beneath her waistband and was busy between her legs. 

“Okay, okay…” Prof. Roberts stroked Samantha’s head, pushing her gently back, “I’m not a teenager anymore, I’ve got one good shot in me so let’s not waste it.” 

Samanath gave the tip of his cock a playful lick, causing him to shiver slightly, before getting to her feet and peeling the bottom of her costume off. The professor leaned forward and rubbed his face against her panties, nuzzling her as she giggled enthusiastically. 

Inside the pantry, Becky was still fidgeting inside the tiny, cramped space. Carlos could feel her moving up and down slightly against his waist, hiking the hem of her skirt even higher. He wanted to whisper at her to stay still but the thought of them being caught kept him quiet. 

It also felt like her full, bare ass was pressed against him and his cock was rock hard between her cheeks and the thought of bringing that to her attention was just as terrifying. He had no idea how she hadn’t noticed it yet, with his dick pressing directly against her asscheeks. 

It was only becoming harder as Samantha’s panties came off and she straddled the professor on the couch. As he pushed inside her she let out a low, erotic moan and began to push herself up and down, sliding the length of his cock in and out of her pussy. 

Carlos almost yelped as Becky’s movements became more pronounced, moving up and down with more force along the length of his dick. He looked down at her but she gave no sign of her intentions, her eyes locked on the scene through the slats. Carlo’s mind raced as she pressed back harder against him. Did she realize what she was doing? Was it on purpose or was she just caught up in what she was seeing? How did she not feel his dick pressed against her? 

Samantha had taken the professor’s cock balls deep into her pussy and was rocking her hips against his cock while he sucked at one of her nipples. The two were panting and gasping in unison as they drew closer and closer to a climax. 

Carlos began to realize that he was going to be coming as well. Becky wasn’t letting up and the build-up of several days without release was just too much. His breathing was ragged as he struggled to keep himself quiet. 

As Samantha’s movements picked up speed there was the sound of high-pitched, annoying music. A cellphone ringtone. Prof. Roberts looked shocked and lunged for his pants, sitting on the couch next to him. Samantha squealed in distress as she fell off his lap and onto the couch cushions. 

“Who is that…” Her voice was icy. 

“Uh…” Prof. Roberts had the phone in his hand, looking back and forth from the still ringing phone and Samantha’s grim expression. “I...I just have to take this. Privately.” 

“Really? Why don’t I answer it!” Samantha lunged for the Professor’s phone but he tumbled out of the way. He got to his feet and pulled his pants up his legs, fumbling with them and the phone. 

“Samantha, please, we’ll talk about this later.” He hurried out of the room, pants still only half on and phone cradled protectively out of Samantha’s reach. 

“Fuck!” Samantha kicked the couch and proceeded to pull on her costume before storming out of the room herself. 

Although he was relieved that they had both left, the interruption had come too late for Carlos. He could feel the wet warmth of cum in his pants...the sensation of Becky’s ass rubbing against his dick had been too much. At least she had stopped fidgeting now but he couldn’t imagine that she could miss the spreading warmth through the thin fabric of his costume pants. 

They waited wordlessly in the pantry for several minutes, wary of any sign that the other two might return. Finally, Becky took a deep breath and slowly opened the pantry door. As she stepped into the break room Carlos could see that her skirt had ridden up all the way to her waist, baring a pair of pale pink panties. With a quick motion, she flicked the skirt back down, not looking back at him. 

Desperate to avoid conversation, Carlos stepped quickly over to the sink and grabbed a styrofoam cup. He filled it with cold water and chugged it down, washing out the stale taste of punch and vodka. He filled it a second time, sipping more slowly and trying to gather his thoughts. Becky stood in the middle of the room, saying nothing. 

The silence screamed to be filled and Carlos was the first to break, although he still had no idea what to say. “That was...I mean…” 

“We should get moving.” Becky still wasn’t looking at him. Instead, she was staring at the couch previously occupied by Samantha and the professor. 

“Oh? Right. Right.” Carlos was desperately relieved that Becky seemed to be glossing over what just happened. “They still might come back, I guess.” 

“Yeah.” 

Becky finally turned to face him. He couldn’t tell for sure but he thought he saw her eyes flick down to his crotch for a split-second. Fortunately, the one silver lining of coming in his pants was that his erection had finally withered. She raised her hand slightly, reaching to grab his hand like she usually did, but hesitated. Her hand hovered in the air for a long moment before finally snatching his hand and pulling him out of the room after her. 

As Becky tugged him along, Carlos felt an ache in his chest. He and Becky had been friends for almost a decade and now he felt like that friendship might be coming to an end. The two of them had always been close, platonic friends. Even when he went through his teenage hornball phase, even when Becky hit a late growth spurt and grew an incredible pair of tits and an amazing ass. When people said it wasn’t possible for a straight guy and girl to be close friends, he laughed at them because he knew that he and Becky were solid. 

Now he had just come on her ass. 

After tonight, Becky would probably never want to talk to him again. She’d probably end up ghosting him or, if she did call or text him, he’d be too embarrassed to respond anyway. He tried to tell himself that anyone would have had the same reaction in that situation, but he still felt like garbage. 

Carlos was surprised when Becky pulled him past the stairs leading to the first floor. He had expected Becky to cut the expedition short and lead them back outside so they could awkwardly part for the night. Instead, she seemed to be leading him deeper into the subterranean maze of hallways under the library. Was she seriously still planning on ghost hunting, after everything that happened already tonight? 

He wanted to ask her but couldn’t force the words out, so he settled for following silently in her wake. Before long she took him to a stacks room, an archival space for the library. It was a long room with a door at either end, a few tables along one side and the other side filled with rolling shelves. Becky peered cautiously around, clearly alert for signs of any more late-night affairs. 

“So...uh…” Carlos forced himself to break the silence, “You had more recordings?” 

“A few,” Becky fiddled with her camera, flicking aimlessly through menus on the tiny digital display. “There was a recorder in one of the bathrooms that picked up some heavy breathing...but that was probably just someone jerking off in a stall. Another recorder picked up some weird noises but it was professor Robert’s office, so it was probably him fucking another student.” 

“Oh…” Carlos felt incredibly hot in the cheap vampire costume. He undid the top two buttons on his dress shirt and loosened the cheap brass snaps holding the cape on. He forced himself to keep talking. “So...what about this room? Something more promising?” 

“Sort of.” Becky turned off the camera and set it down on one of the tables. “The recorder in this room didn’t pick up anything.” 

“Oh? And that’s...good?” 

“I had it in here for four nights and I never got any recordings after closing.” Becky turned to him but her gaze remained focused on her hands, her fingers weaving in and out. “So...I figure that we wouldn’t get interrupted here.”

Despite the drink he had earlier, Carlos’ mouth felt very dry. “Interrupted while...looking for ghosts?”

Becky took a step closer to him and shook her head. Carlos almost took a step backwards but he found that he was right up against the rolling shelves. Becky raised her eyes to meet his and licked her lips nervously. 

“Becky?” Carlos’ voice almost cracked. “What are-”

Becky lunged forward and grabbed him by the front of his cheap costume and pulled him down to eye level. Before his brain could register what was happening, Carlos could feel her soft, warm lips against his and he could taste the hint of strawberry from her lip balm. Becky kissed him hungrily, gently pushing his lips apart with her own and slipping her tongue inside to stroke against his. 

For several minutes he was simply too shocked to do anything but return the kiss. Becky’s fingers pressed against his chest, kneading the fabric of his shirt. She released one hand and moved it down to her waist. He heard the sound of a zipper and her skirt dropped to the floor in a rumbled pile of red cloth. Carlos managed to gather the wherewithal to pull away slightly. Becky had his bottom lip in her mouth and gently drew it between her teeth and he pulled back. She met his eyes as he pulled back, both of them breathing heavily. He looked down at her bare legs, her light pink panties contrasting with the soft brown skin of her thighs. 

“Do you not want to?” She pressed her body against him and he could feel the rounded softness of her breasts through her turtleneck. 

Carlos shook his head, “No...I mean...I’m just…”

“Yes or no, Carlos.”

“I mean…it’s just…” He stammered, but Becky narrowed her eyes at him. “Yes, I guess yes. I just didn’t think-”

Becky didn’t give him any chance to embarrass himself further and cut him off by simply hooking her fingers under his waistband and pulling his pants and underwear all the way down to his knees. His dick was already starting to swell again and was glistening with cum from his earlier embarrassment. 

In the same movement as pulling his pants down, Becky knelt on the carpet in front of him and wrapped one hand around his dick, putting firm pressure on the base. With her other hand, she softly raked the tips of her fingernails across the underside of his balls. With a series of sharp jerks, his dick was fully erect again, throbbing hard against her fingers. 

“I’m sorry about the mess, I really didn’t-”

“Shut up, Carlos. Just relax.” Becky began to clean his dick with her tongue, licking slowly along the shaft from the balls to the head. Every time her tongue reached the tip she closed her lips around it and sucked gently for several seconds before going back to the base for another lick. 

Carlos’ knees felt weak and he had to lean back against the stacks when she took his dick all the way into her mouth. He could feel his dick sliding across her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down. She cupped his balls in her hand, cradling and gently squeezing them as she worked his dick with her mouth. 

She pulled back, gasping slightly for air, and looked up at him while still stroking his shaft with one hand. Her other hand was now between her legs, rubbing against the front of her panties. Maintaining eye contact she pressed the head of his dick against her cheek, rubbing softly against it and planting soft kisses on his shaft. 

“I...I have a condom.” Steve had given him several in fact, being far too optimistic about his prospects with the goth vampiress. Becky’s eyes lit up at his words and she flashed him an eager smile. She gave his dick one last kiss and then turned to fish around in the pockets of his costume pants, now laying on the ground around his ankles. She quickly found the condom and split the package open. 

As she popped it into her mouth and slid it down his head and shaft with her lips, it occurred to him that it didn’t seem like this was her first time. He didn’t really mind, he had always hoped that at least someone would know what they were doing the first time he had sex, but was still a little shocked and embarrassed that weird, socially awkward Becky had apparently lost her virginity before he had. 

He didn’t really have time to ponder it any further as her lips reached the base of his dick. He could feel her lips and tongue pressed against the top of his balls for a second before she pulled back, leaving the condom on. His cock was twitching and tight, almost ready to burst again. 

Acting on impulse, Carlos decided to try to take the initiative. He reached down, pulling Becky back to her feet in front of him. She smiled up at him mischievously, waiting for him to make the next move. He hesitated for a moment, chewing on the inside of his lip, but forced himself to speak. 

“Take it off.” Carlos undid the cheap snap-clasp on his cape and tossed it to one side.

Becky’s smile grew wider and she reached down and pulled the turtleneck off in a smooth motion. She stood in front of Carlos in only pink underwear and orange socks. She tossed the bundled up sweater over to Carlos and took a few steps back, hopping up onto one of the reading tables. 

Carlos stripped his shirt off while she kicked off her shoes and peeled off the orange socks and tossed them in the pile along with all the other clothes. Carlos watched, stroking his sheathed dick with one hand to keep himself hard, as Becky reached slowly back and undid the clasp of her bra. His breath quickened as the bra came off. 

Her breasts were two soft brown teardrops the size of honeydew melons, rising and falling softly with her breathing and glistening with the slightest sheen of sweat. Her nipples were prominent and erect, surrounded by dark brown areola. Becky was leaning back on her arms, back arched, and waited for Carlos. 

“Fuck, Becky…” Carlos shook his head. “God damn, you’re so beautiful.” 

“Then get your ass over here.” Becky leaned forward and held out her arms to him.

Carlos practically lunged forward and she wrapped her arms around him. For a while, there was nothing but a chaotic mass of delicious sensation. The tight pressure of her arms around his ribs. The firm but soft warmth of her breasts against his chest and the harder nubs of her nipples rubbing against his skin. The smell of her skin and hair. The feeling of her lips on his neck, moving up to his ear which she nibbled softly. 

Carlos moved his face down to her chest, nuzzling the soft, brown mounds of her breasts until his lips found her nipple. He sucked at one of her nipples while he flicked at the other one with a finger. Becky tossed her head back and giggled as he sucked harder and teased at her nipple with his tongue and mouth. Feeling adventurous he gently pinched her other nipple, tugging slightly, and managed to elicit an excited gasp from Becky. 

After several minutes of licking and sucking Becky pushed him back slightly before reaching down and sliding her panties off. Becky’s pubic hair was neatly trimmed to just a patch of black peach fuzz. Her pussy glistened with wetness and its puffy lips were slightly parted, revealing a flash of soft pink. 

She grabbed his right hand, like she had so many other times tonight, and brought it to rest against her pussy. He could feel heat pulsing from her body and when he touched her he could feel her heartbeat against his fingertips. It was warm, wet and wonderfully soft and yielding. He let his fingers glide up and down the slit between her legs and they easily slipped inside. Becky shivered as he slid his fingers in and out of her pussy and when he stumbled across the raised nub of her clit she leaned back and let out a sensual whimper. 

“Carlos…” Becky’s voice was a hoarse whisper. 

“Y-yes?” Carlos was still overwhelmed, swirling his fingers around her clit. 

“I want your cock in me.” Becky lay back on the table, spreading her legs wider, “Right now.”

While Carlos massaged his dick to get it fully hard again, Becky rubbed at her clit and teased one of her nipples with her other hand. Carlos gathered his nerve and, holding his dick steady, he leaned forward to line himself up with Becky’s eager pussy. She was hot, soft and slippery and his first attempts ended with his dick sliding up and down the lips of her pussy. But then he managed to find the spot and suddenly slid inside. 

The feeling was incredible, Becky’s warmth surrounding his hard, throbbing dick. Becky groaned happily and wrapped her legs around Carlo’s waist, pulling him deeper inside her. Steadying himself on the table, Carlos began to thrust with each movement pushing his dick further and further inside. 

He could feel Becky’s body reacting to his, each thrust met with a tight contraction of her pussy and a soft, panting moan from Becky herself. They moved together, Becky tightening her legs to pull herself closer as Carlos pushed his waist forward and soon they were moving faster and faster, shaking the table with the force of their motions. 

Even after coming earlier, Carlos could feel his orgasm building and knew he wouldn’t be able to last much longer. His hips were starting to move faster and faster on their own and he could feel heat building in his back and chest. His dick was twitching and throbbing while his balls tightened. He struggled to hold it back, to be a good lover and get Becky to come first but he knew that he’d burst any second now. 

It was then that he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. The door they came through was still half-open and the lights in the hallway were starting to flicker again. For a moment, they shut off entirely, leaving the hallway in complete darkness. In the shadows, he saw someone: a tall woman, dressed in a vaguely Victorian outfit, all in shades of gray. Her face was unnaturally long and thin and her eyes were deep black hollows. 

He could also make out the dark brickwork of the wall through her body. 

He wanted to yell, to shout to Becky about the apparition lurking outside of the door, but he found he couldn’t speak. His body continued to move on autopilot but his mind and mouth were frozen in shocked disbelief. 

The terror did do a fabulous job of interrupting his would-be orgasm, and although he continued to thrust, the building pressure in his dick was suddenly gone. Before he could gather his thoughts and act, Becky reached up and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in close for a kiss and breaking his view of the specter outside. 

As Becky’s lips and tongue met his, he could feel her pussy clenching tighter around his dick and he realized she was coming. She let out a high-pitched squeal as she tightened her legs around her waist. The sensation of her trembling against him and her pussy practically sucking his dick inside was too much and he came too. He felt wetness filling the condom as his waist jerked with each ejaculation. 

When Becky’s grip finally relaxed, he turned quickly to check the door. The figure was gone. The lights were on again. As he panted, still halfway inside Becky, he wondered if he had actually seen anything at all. 

“Anything wrong?” Becky was looking at him, curious about his odd behavior.

“N-No.” Carlos shook his head and leaned down to give Becky another kiss. “I just thought I saw someone.”

Becky looked around the room, at their scattered clothing and their naked bodies splayed over the table. 

“We should probably get going. I think that’s enough ghost hunting for today.”

“Yeah, yeah. Definitely.”

Becky slid off the table and started to collect her clothing, but she looked over her shoulder at Carlos. “But we should do this again sometime.”

Carlos smiled back, “Ghost hunting or…”

Becky grinned, “Why choose?” 

  
  



End file.
